


Hetalia at Hogwarts

by SuperCatWhiskers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Prank Wars, Sparkles, idk just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatWhiskers/pseuds/SuperCatWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia at Hogwarts. No explanation needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters and Tea

Lili ~

Lili quickly slipped a cookie under the tablecloth. Vash was the only nation to notice (thank god). They were at Arthur’s house and Lili had made the mistake of trying one of his rock hard cookies. I shall never make that mistake again, Lili thought. Raivis started to look bored. So he voiced it as Arthur came in to the room with a fresh batch of burnt cookies and a pot of steaming tea, ‘I’m bored!’ Everyone looked at Latvia, ‘Let’s play a game of chess!’ everyone hastily agreed, trying to look as casual as possible.

‘But I just brought in a fresh batch of cookies and tea.’ Arthur moaned.

‘That’s okay, we’re not hungry.’ Was the general reply, while trying not to be sick.

‘Where are the chess boards, England?’ asked Bella. Arthur went dejectedly into the sitting room and came back with three chessboards. 

Lili went to watch Bella and Allistor play. Belgium soon was winning and the game finished quite quickly. 

Then Bella said ‘Liechtenstein, do you want to play chess with me?’ 

‘Uh, ok’ Lili mumbled and they started to play.

Bella ~

‘If I move this pawn to B4 I would smash right through her defences,’ Bella said, just as Bella finished the little pawn seemed to move its head slightly and grudgingly shuffled to B4, Lili & Bella sat their stunned, before they could react an owl smacked into the window and Alfred ran over and opened the window (playing “The hero” to the owl) , suddenly as the window opened a whole flock of them flew in, and one landed on Bella’s head, the letter tied to its leg dangling in her face, Belgium untied it and read it in her head. 

 

 

It read-  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
{Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorcerer, chief warlock, supreme mugwump, international confederation of wizards}  
Dear Belgium,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st we will await your owl by no longer than July 31st. Yours sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress. 

Arthur ~

I’ve been having a bad day; first Latvia disrespects my cooking ability. Well they all do, bloody Wankers! When the owls swarmed in the window the day started going uphill… a bit. I stared at the letter in surprise and shock, I was way over 11 yet I was accepted into Hogwarts, Arthur thought.


	2. Diagon Alley And Platform 9 3/4

Vlad ~

I can’t seem to find “bat” on this list of pets, it’s extremely infuriating, maybe, perhaps, I’ll get a black cat, Romania thought. It was the 6th of June & Vlad was at Diagon Ally with Ivan, and they were currently in the owlery in an intense argument where Ivan was convinced that owls were better than bats and that Vlad should get over his anger (says who) and admit that he was wrong and that bats are useless.

They went out of the owlery (finally) when Ivan had selected a scrawny brown and black owl and the two countries walked down the street to Ollivander’s. Ivan has turned out to be quite rich (Vlad just used dark magic). They went in and Ivan (after about half an hour and twenty smashed cabinets) found an 11 inch maple wand with phoenix feather core and it was Vlad’s turn. Mr Ollivander first suggested a unicorn core apple wood 9 inch, but something in the unicorn didn’t suit the vampire. Eventually Romania got an oak wood 12 inch with dragon heartstring core.

 

Mathew ~

In Diagonally Mathew got a pet cat, a 9.5 inch wand with a unicorn hair and mahogany wood, Canada got all his books, it took ages to get things, mostly because people didn’t notice him much. I think I finally found someone who will remember me, my cat, thought Mathew:

‘Who are you?’ asked Canada’s cat, Bubbles.

‘I’m CANADA!’

Emil~  
The Nordics and Sealand had all gone to get some food first, they ate some nice British food (YES YOU READ CORRECTLY, I WROTE NICE!) it seems Arthur just sucks at cooking. They ate quickly while thinking about where they would go second, and decided on getting a pet first (Iceland took his puffin, Sealand took his homing pigeon and Finland took Hanatamago.) 

When they went into the shop to get their pets, Sweden had gone with Sealand to see the cats he got a Tabby cat with an odd white mark on its tail that no one could identify. Denmark got a black owl that had a smudge on its back that looked like a battle axe, it had brown eyes that looked black unless you were looking closely. Norway found a black and white cat. (Norwegian forest cat)

Allistor~

On the 1st of September all the nations going to Hogwarts walked straight into a wall, Bubbles smacked into the wrong wall (Mathews cat remember!!!) Allistor was on platform 9 ¾ standing in a huge crowd of people on the platform. 

He boarded the train with his brothers Sealand, Australia and Britain, along with his sister, Wy. They went into an empty compartment and sat down. Then, three people came in saying there were no empty compartments left so they told them to sit down opposite them and not listen to a word they say.

Allistor started to talk to Peter and he noticed a boy with an owl was trying to listen to their convocation so… Allistor kick him (and his friends) out of the carriage.

Vash 

An odd boy with a lightning bolt scar pushed his way into an already over filled carriage (that only contained Lili, Felics and Vash). The boy came in with two friends, a boy with orange hair and freckles and a girl with mousy brown hair who was kinda tall. The boy with the scar introduced himself and his friends, ‘I’m the one and only Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,’

‘I’m Liech… Lili Z. and zis is my big bruder Vash Z., and zis is my friend Pol… Felics. Oh, by the way big bruder, I packed your pink pyjamas.’

Vash went bright red, ‘Surely you didn’t pack those?’

‘I thought you liked them?’

‘Yeah, but this is Hogwarts!’

The boy with the scar, harry, stifled a snigger.

‘WERE YOU LAUGHING AT MY LITTLE SISTER?!?!’ Switzerland yelled. ‘I’M F***ING GOING TO KILL YOU’

‘Hey, just laughing at your pyjamas.’ Harry said in a VERY irritating voice. Vash’s hand automaticly went to his gun. This boy was a real B-I-T-C-H. Switzerland longed to get out his gun and blast Harry’s face off, but he seemed to sense the danger and quickly left the compartment. A little while later the Sweets trolley came and Switzerland got some of everything to share with Liechtenstein. 

Hagrid ~

Hagrid saw the Hogwarts Express arrive at Hogsmead station, when it came to a halt The half giant called out, ‘Firs’ years, over ’ear, firs’ years and exchange students over ’ear.’   
‘does that include us?’ asked Ciel, looking at Sebastian, Elizabeth tailing behind him excitedly.   
‘Yes, young master, we are all first years, which is why we took that potion to turn into eleven year olds.’  
When all the first years and exchange student were surrounding Hagrid at Hogsmead station, he told them to follow him, and said, ‘In a minute you will catch your first glimpse of Hogwarts, but there is only up to four to a boat.’

Hagrid saw four people get in a boat and overheard a tiny whisper say, ‘There can only be four to a boat, if you all come into this one there’ll be five in this boat!’ he was ignored and someone (Prussia) sat on top of the Canadian boy, and started petting his cat, but soon got uncomfortable and went to a different boat with his friends.

Luna ~

Luna sat in a boat with a boy who had blonde hair and glasses; Luna said to him, ‘Who are you?’

‘I’m Ca… Mathew Williams,’ he said in a thick Canadian accent.

‘Oh, nice to meet you Mathew Williams, I’m Luna Lovegood.’ Just as Luna said that a girl with long hair and freckles came over and said, ‘Who are you talking to? By the way, I’m Rose, of cause; you could call me Rosemary, if you wanted to die.’ 

‘I’m talking to Mathew Williams, the boy you’re just about to sit on.’

‘There’s no one there, unless “Mathew Williams” is an imaginary friend,’ 

‘But I’m right here,’ said Mathew yelling in a whisper that was almost a normal level voice.

Elizabeth~  
Lizzy was in a boat with Ciel, Sebastian and some other guy who was quiet. Wow, he’s so quiet, Lizzy thought, So different to his friend, Matthias was it? Denmark had insisted on giving Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian his name as soon as he got on the boat next to theirs.  
‘Hi, I’m Elizabeth!’ Lizzy said to the stranger.  
‘Emil, nice to meet you.’ The man said quietly.  
‘This is my cousin, Ciel and our friend Sebastian!’  
‘Hmm…’  
Emil was looking at a boat full of very loud people, or was it just one person making noise, one paying half attention, one person not even bothering to pretend to pay attention and the last person awkwardly laughing at an extremely loud Dane? ‘Who are your friends?’ Elizabeth asked.  
‘Lizzy, don’t talk to complete strangers, for all you know he could be a murderer,’ explained Ciel.  
‘But he’s obviously too quiet to be a murderer!’  
‘I WAS USING MURDERER AS AN EXCUSE!’  
When Ciel calmed down, Emil explained to Lizzy that they were his friends from school, Matthias, Berwald and Tino… and his brother, Lukas. Just when he finished the giant said something so they stopped and listened.  
‘If you look to yer left, you will see your first glimpse a Hogwarts,’ said Hagrid, there were a lot of “OOOOOOH”s & “AAAAAAH”s at the sight of Hogwarts castle.


	3. The Sorting And A Feast in The Great Hall

Kiku ~

They all got out of the boats and walked up to the great hall. they walked in, and everyone was already sitting down, staring at them. Creeps. All the first years/ exchange students crowded into a small place near the front of the hall, and a teacher (McGonagall) started reading out names.

‘Andrai, Alice.’ A small thin girl with black hair walked stiffly up to the stool. The moment the sorting hat touched her head it yelled, ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ and there was cheering from one of the tables.

Hungary~

‘Hadevary, Elizaveta,’ Hungary didn’t hear her human name get called out as she was to busy threatening Prussia who was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to her, she then got called out again and Lietchenstein had to nudge her to get her attention, Hungary then walked up and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head,  
Hungary- Hi, are you the sorting hat?  
HAT- No, I just stole his job and dressed up as him!  
Hungary- Sorry, I was just asking, so if you are not the sorting hat, what shall I call you, imposter?  
HAT- I AM THE SORTING HAT!  
Hungary- but you said-  
HAT- I KNOW WHAT I SAID!  
Hungary- don’t pissy!  
HAT- I’M NOT  
Hungary- just sort me already, im getting bored, *Yawn*  
HAT- Or what?  
Hungary- What do you mean?  
HAT- what will you do if I don’t sort you already?  
Hungary- Hit you with my frying pan, or rip you up when no one is paying attention.  
HAT- FINE! You can be… *Searching thoughts* ‘Gryffindor’

Japan~  
McGonagall read out a lot more names and finally, ‘Honda, Kiku.’ Kiku just walked; Japan had to admit, quite calmly towards the stool. 

The hat seemed to be thinking very deeply. It was very annoying to Japan when it fell over his eyes. For such an old hat, you would think that there would be some holes to let light through. But no, PITCH BLACK. Kiku heard in his head, 

Hat- Kiku Honda?  
Kiku- No?  
Hat- WHAT DO YOU MEAN “NO”  
Kiku- I refrain from speaking and I always say no.  
Hat- A comedian. We went off topic, You’d make a great Ravenclaw, lots of smarts.  
Kiku-Thank you.  
Hat- But your Loyal and Brave, so ‘GRIFFENDOR!’ 

 

Kiku sat down at the Gryffindor table, he was sitting next to Ludwig.

Sebastian~

when Sebastian was called he walked over to the stool, the hat was placed on his head and he sat for a while, when, all of a sudden,  
Hat- Why are you here?  
Sebastian- I’m a student,  
Hat- Last time I checked, DEVILS didn’t go to Hogwarts.  
Sebastian- I’m a Butler, I came with my young master C. Phantomhive  
Hat- right, well I know where to place him now, being associated with someone… someone like YOU!  
Sebastian- Enough about my young master, where shall I go?  
Hat- *Sigh* Do I have to?  
Sebastian- Yes, you’re the “sorting” hat not the “lazy off my ass” hat.  
Hat- *Groan* I can’t believe Dumbledore let you come to Hogwarts, but I’m not to question the headmaster, (Even if he is annoying) so ‘Slytherin,’ (Unenthusiastic) For being a Devil. He added before the hat was removed.

Mathew~

Mathew Williams was called, Canada walked up straight away, by the time he was seated on the stool there was murmuring like, ‘Where’s this “Mathew” guy?’ then Professor McGonagall stared right at the stool and look at everyone and said, ‘Matthew come on up, Don’t be shy!’ then Luna pointed out that he was there and so they placed the hat on the invisible man, sure it was stopped when it hit something hard, but the hat didn’t seem to be thinking, he didn’t have his “Master thinking face” as he called it. Then it started, the hat yelled out, ‘WHO IS THIS GUY, HE HAS NO THOUGHTS OR MEMORIES!’ then after half an hour, they gave up and just said Ravenclaw and that they would place him depending on his grades later on, let’s just say that they “Forgot” to. The next person to be placed in Ravenclaw, Bill, sat on him, France then moved Bill off of Canada as he sat down for himself next to the unknown man, Bill was then moved and had to sit across from France,(The poor boy, he had to look at France for until night).

Lili~

Lili was called up to the stool, and when she sat down, the hat fell over her eyes and made it very hard to see. Suddenly a voice in her head said,  
HRE- hello  
Hat- go away :\  
Lili- what  
Hat- none of your beeswax  
Lili- ummmmmmmm who was that other voice?  
Hat- Holy Roman Empire, he used to be my friend, now he just annoys me… anyway, ‘HUFFLEPUFF’ then  
Lili sat down next two Bella & Irunya, and across from Toris & Felics at the table. Everyone in year 1 was given a sheet which had all the new people on it and which house they were in. (Country names only appeared on the countries sheets).

Gryffindor   
Alfred J (America)  
Ludwig B (Germany)  
Gilbirt B (Prussia)  
Kiku H (Japan)  
Allistor K (Scotland)  
Elizaveta H (Hungary)  
Antonio C (Spain)  
Lovino V (S. Italy)  
Herecles K (Greece)  
Natalie H  
Rose B  
Millie S  
Sarah H  
Mei W (Taiwan)  
Li W (Vietnam)  
Erland O (Ladonia)  
Jett Kirkland (Australia)  
Arthur K (England) 

Hufflepuff

Anastasia K (Wy)  
Finny O  
Mey-Rin D  
Vash Z (Switzerland)  
Lili Z (Liechtenstein)  
Bella G (Belgium)  
Irunya B (Ukraine)  
Feliciano V (N. Italy)  
Tino V (Finland)  
Felics L (Poland)  
Toris L (Lithuania)  
Alice A  
Raivis G (Latvia)  
Thelma E  
Dominque H  
Victoria C  
Mel K  
Elizabeth M  
Ravenclaw   
Luna L  
George E  
Peter K (Sealand)  
Mathew W (Canada)  
Michelle S (Seychelles)  
Berwald O (Sweden)  
Ben G  
Francis B (France)  
Benjamin C  
Simon G  
Bradley W  
Jasmine M  
Dave Q  
Baldroy M  
Emil S (Iceland)  
Roderich E (Austria) 

Slytherin

Milen K (Bulgaria)  
Vlad V (Romania)  
Natalya B (Belarus)  
Ivan B (Russia)  
Matthias K (Denmark)  
Lars G (Holland)  
Eduard V (Estonia)  
Ciel P  
Sebastian M  
Sharmi M   
Ella Pill  
Ocean T  
Melanie S  
Rose M  
Jack A  
Lukas S (Norway)

 

Next was the feast. There was heaps of food but because it was British food so Lili wouldn’t eat any, it seems others had the same idea as Prussia yelled out, ‘IS THIS FOOD BRITISH?’

‘Yes, Gilbirt, this food is British.’ Dumbledore said calmly.

‘EVERYONE, DO NOT EAT ANYTHING! YOU MIGHT DIE!’ Gilbirt yelled, everyone (Except the Hetalia charters who were agreeing {-England}) stared at him, Arthur, on the other hand was saying things about his food not being that bad.

Eventually, Liechtenstein got really hungry, so she tasted some, it was delicious, Lili had cheese bread with fish and chips. When dinner was finished She had desert, which was caramel and chocolate tarts. she ate two chocolate ones and one caramel.

When everyone had eaten, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, ‘Draco dominies Nunquam Titillandus, now, could prefects please take the first years to the dorms?’

Everyone stood up. Lili followed a person with yellow robes and a prefect badge to the Hufflepuff common room, the password was Badger, and the common room was right next to a painting of a fruit bowl.

When the prefect said “Badger”, the door opened & a whole appeared, it looked like a dirt tunnel, but Lili went in anyway. When Lili reached the end of the tunnel there were Hufflepuff banners, chairs, a fire place, bookshelves and tables, from the amount of dirt on the walls and roof Lili guessed they were underground (with a spell on the dirt). The prefect then said, ‘Boy’s, staircase on the left, girls then same on the right, pick which dorm you want and there are up to seven per dorm.

Lili went into a dorm, opened the door and her trunk appeared out of thin air, Liechtenstein was followed by her best friend Bella and some other girls who she’d never met. 

They sat on their beds; Lili’s was next to Bella’s. 

‘My name is Lili and zis is Bella, vhat is your names?’ Lili asked the two girls she’d never met.  
‘I’m Elizabeth, my Cousin is in Slytherin, but he’s actually a really nice person,’ Elizabeth then took the bed next to Lili.  
‘My names Alice, and this is my best friend Dominque,’ said (the girl with mousy blonde hair) who must have been Alice, pointing to the girl with long black hair with pink dip dye and hazel eyes. 

Eventually Lili sat next to Bella on Alice’s bed; all five of them were sitting there talking. There came a knock on the door, ‘come in,’ said Alice.

Two girls came in and one of them said, ‘could we be in this dorm? All the others full,’

‘sure! I’m Alice, this is Dominique she likes to be called Dom though-’

‘Really?!?’

‘Yeah, and this is Bella & Lili,’ Alice continued. ‘And this is Elizabeth.’

‘Hi, my names Vicky, well Victoria, but I don’t like that name,’ said a girl with flowing long hair, she was quite tall and had sparkling green eyes and pale skin that if you were drawing her you would probably not find a pencil light enough to coulor her skin ‘And this is Melany-’

‘Mel,’ said a shy sounding girl with shoulder length dark brown hair that could have been mistaken for black, she had brown eyes, and tan skin. 

‘Shut up! Mel, no one want’s to listen to you!’ said Victoria, ‘Sorry about her she’s really annoying,’

‘Sorry,’ Mel said quietly.

‘mph,’ said Victoria, while rolling her eyes.

Just then Lili noticed two trunks appear at the end of the two spare beds, Melany K. & Victoria C..

‘Ve should find a spell to change ze colours in zis common room, there not very nice; ve could also change ze patterns,’ Alice, Bella, Melany, Vicky and Dominque all agreed that when they found out a spell to change the pattern (or at least colour) of the dorm they would do it straight away. 

Alice ~

All seven of the girls stayed up and talked on Alice’s bed for a while, Alice was laying under her covers and everyone else was sitting on top of them, they spoke about their families and Bella said, ‘I have an older brother and a pet cat,’ to prove it she got out her black cat with one white paw that she called Pussum.

‘I have a big bruder and an owl,’ said Lili pointing at the owlery before continuing, ‘My owl is a barn owl and her name is Belinda.’

‘I have a sister and a brother, and my owl is in the owlery, his name is Barney.’ Explained Dominque.  
‘I have a cousin in the same grade as me, and I have an adorable white cat of which has bright blue eyes, I named her Linda,’ said Elizabeth.  
‘My cat is a tabby called Silena, and I’m an only child.’ Alice said.

‘I come from a family of 3, my mother died when I was born, so I live with my father and step mother,’ said Victoria.

‘I live with my 17 year old sister, our parents are dead and I’m muggle born.’

‘No one cares about you Mel,’ said Victoria.

 

After another half hour it was 11.00 and Alice said, ‘We have school tomorrow we should probably get some sleep, so… off my bed.’

Lili, Bella, victoria (who rolled her eyes at having to get off the bed), Mel and Dominque got off of the bed and to their own after protest of being comfortable, Alice did, although, have to kick Dominque off of her bed. Everyone went to sleep. 

Alice was woken up at 12.00 by some talking and giggling. Alice just glared at the five girls who had woken her up, Dominque hovering over her face. She then ran to her bed. And Alice was so tired she just dismissed it and went to sleep.


	4. First day

Francis~

Francis was in his blue uniform, his five roommates, Iceland, Sweden, Sealand, Austria, and Canada had woken him up, well Peter had woken up Iceland who got annoyed and was about to hit the micro nation but was stopped by Berwald realizing what was going on and also Canada mumbling under his breath. 

There was supposed to be 7 people to each room but everyone else already had their rooms ready and they decided that it would be best for them to stick together, so if they accidently refer to each other by their country name it won’t really matter, and France had already called Peter Sealand, so it was probably for the best, as no one was allowed to know their secret.

At breakfast, France sat with America, England, China, Canada and Russia. He saw Peter go over to Denmark, Finland and Norway followed by Iceland and Sweden. McGonagall walked over to them and handed them a schedule.  
P- Potions C- Charms T- Transfiguration H- herbology  
A- Astronomy DADA- Defence Against the Dark Arts  
HoM- History of Magic F- Flying 

C- Classroom, eg. C4- Classroom4 G- Greenhouse, eg. G4-Greenhouse4 D- Dungeon eg. D4- Dungeon4  
AT- Astronomy Tower O- Oval 

 

Week A=  
Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday  
P-D4- 9.10 C-C4 H-G2 P- D4 H- G2  
Brake a Brake a Brake a Brake a Brake a  
T-C2 DADA-C5 C-C4 T-C2 P- D4  
HoM-C8 T-C2 P-D4 C-C4 DADA-C5  
Brake b Brake b Brake b Brake b Brake b  
H-G2 H-G2 HoM-C8 A-AT 9.00 HoM-C8  
Week B=  
Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday  
T-C5 C-C7 HoM-C9 DADA-C10 P-D3  
Brake a Brake a Brake a Brake a Brake a  
P-D3 H-G5 H-G5 F-O T-C5  
Brake b Brake b Brake b Brake b Brake b  
C-C7 T-C5 DADA-C10 A-AT 9.00 C-C7

‘Why do we only have three classes a day on week b?’ asked Alfred, after reading his own schedule, France answered with, ‘Vy ze hell should I know?’  
‘I never said you should know…’  
‘Vhat ever, Alfred,’  
Prussia came over to the table and said, ‘Move aside for ze awesome me,’ Prussia then looked behind him.  
France looked at him and said, ‘Pru- I mean, Gilbirt, what are jou doing here? I thought you vere sitting vith ze Axis, Antonio and Lovino?’  
‘Ze Awesome me vas, until I pissed off ze totally unawesome Hun- Elizaveta and she declared that she was going to hit ze awesome me vith a frying pan, and zen she got a frying pan out of novhere, and I ran over here,’ Prussia took a breath before continuing, ‘Also, Lovi kept yelling that he vanted to leave and it was just to unawesome,’  
‘Dude, you better start running again, I can see H-Eliza,’ Alfred said.  
‘Vy can’t she just take a joke, I mean, I am ze one and only Pru- Tecton- Gilbirt Beilshmidt,’ Prussia then got up and started running as if his life depended on it. When Hungary caught up to Prussia, she hit him on the head with a frying pan until Prussia was unconscious. France and America cracked up laughing. ‘Zhat monster has a temper on it.’  
‘Yeah, I feel kinda bad for Gil,’  
‘Vy vould jou feel bad for him, he was probably annoying Eliza and deserved it,’  
‘I guess you’re right,’  
‘Jou guess? Of course I’m right, I am after all, France-is Bonnefoy,’  
‘Don’t get to full of yourself, you wanker,’ England said.  
‘Arthur, don’t be so rude, Francis was just stating his opinion, which, you do seem to do quite a lot, calling people wankers and gits,’  
‘Shut up, Alfred, it’s not as if you never state your opinion about everything you see!’  
‘I do not! You’re the one who says that you won’t be seen in public with someone who doesn’t dress nice enough!’  
‘You were 18, and you always say that my cooking is shit!’  
‘Well, if you had some cooking skills, I wouldn’t complain about your cooking every time you go near the kitchen!’  
‘If I could state my opinion-’  
‘SHUT UP, FROG!’  
‘I can settle this,’ Russia said, getting out his “magic metal pipe of pain” and hitting England and America on the head. After a few seconds, England said, ‘Why the hell did you do that! Do you have some kind of grudge against me or something?’  
‘Yes,’ said Russia in response.  
A bell rang signalling the first class and everyone from Ravenclaw and Slytherin all got ready to go to potions.  
Italy~

Italy heard the bell go and got ready for his first class at Hogwarts, Charms. He was supposed to be having it with the Gryffindors, according to the schedule that Germany had. Italy quickly finished eating and looked up to see an empty hall, ‘Where did everybody go?’ The Italian then left the great hall to find that everyone was at their classes already, ‘Where is classroom 7?’ he then started randomly walking around to find classroom 7, when he got to a stair case to the second floor, where the first 20 classrooms were on, he started walking up, when he took a step, he found the staircase seemed to be moving, ‘Ah,’ Italy yelled as he gripped onto the staircase as hard as possible, I’m too young to die! The staircase stopped moving and Italy thought I better get to the floor fast before the stairs change again, he walked up the stairs and realised he was still on the second floor, in front of classroom 10, he continued walking until he found 7, he knocked on the door and a voice from inside said, ‘Come in,’ Italy opened the door and walked inside the room, ‘Ah, your meant to be in this class, I take it?’  
‘Ve~ yes I am, I got lost and went up a staircase and then it started to move and I thought I was going to die,’  
the professor then told Italy to sit in the only spare seat in the class, right next to Prussia, who was holding his head as if in pain. When Italy sat next to him, the professor continued his lecture, making Italy bored, he started looking around the room for something to do, he saw written on the blackboard the words Professor Flitwick. Italy started randomly drawing on a piece of parchment when a piece of paper hit him, it had been flicked at him from a board Prussian. It said:  
What are you drawing?  
Italy then moved his hand out of the way to show a picture of Rome. Italy then ripped off a piece of his own parchment and wrote:  
Why are you holding your head?  
Elizaveta hit me with her frying pan… again, that girl has some anger management issues. I mean, all I said is that she should calm down.  
Although, before you said that, you had been kicking her from under the table.  
To be fair, she tried to prank me in the morning when I went into the great hall.  
You did tell her she was in love with Roderich, though, even though you know how annoying she finds him when he isn’t playing piano.  
How did you find out about that!?  
White flag, white flag!  
How did you find out that I said that to her?  
White flag?   
Prussia rolled his eyes and changed the subject.  
I was up all night yesterday, and I found a spell that I’m planning on using on Elizaveta.  
What is it?  
I’m going to change her hair to pink, make her clothes sparkle and say: “I LOVE RODERICH!”  
That’s so mean, Gilbirt. She will also probably kill you when she finds out. At your funeral, can I write the eulogy?   
Don’t be stupid, I won’t die, I’m too awesome for that.  
Gilbirt, there is a problem! Professor Flitwick is calling your name and think he wants you to answer a question!  
SHIT! SAY I’M SLEEPING.  
‘Feliciano, can you get Gilbirt’s attention?’  
‘Ve~ he just fell asleep, sir,’ Italy then turned to Prussia and said, ‘Gilbirt, wake up!’ Prussia then “Woke up” ‘vhat do jou vant?’  
‘Mr G. Beilshmidt, can you demonstrate the hand gesture we have been practicing?’  
‘Err…’  
‘You have had all lesson to practice. Everyone else has nearly mastered it by now. Or were you and Feliciano too busy passing notes?’  
‘How did jou know zat ve vere passing notes?’  
‘That’s a confession. You and Feliciano have extra homework tonight. You will practice the hand movement for wingaurdium leviosa and have it perfected by next lesson. Class dismissed.’

Alfred~  
Alfred had just come out of charms with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs.  
‘Well, who has extra homework tonight?’ Alfred said smugly to Gilbert.  
‘Ze awesome me…’  
‘Yes, yes we know. But still, break time!’ Alfred pulls and armful of hamburgers and soda from nowhere.  
‘Vhere did jou get those?’ marvelled Gilbert.  
‘Oh, there are these elves in the kitchens…’  
‘How did jou know how to get into ze kitchens? Jou’ve only been here for a day and a half.’  
‘I have my ways when it comes to food.’

=^-^= LATER =^-^=  
Alfred got back to the dorm, which he shared with England, Australia and his creepy demon koala (how did he even smuggle it into Hogwarts?), Spain, South Italy, Scotland and Ladonia. He laughed under his breath and got out some clear nail polish which he had borrowed from a girl in the common room. He opened Arthur’s trunk and took out all his quills. Giggling madly, he coated the nibs in nail polish, waited for it to dry, and then put them back in the open trunk in front of him.  
Alfred closed the trunk, tip-toed down the staircase and left the common room to go to his next lesson.  
Anastasia~  
Everyone in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, yr 1, were waiting outside the transfiguration classroom, Wy looked over and saw Sealand leaning on the door, I really hope that the professor opens the door before he moves, he’s such an idiot! I can’t believe I’m classed with him as a micro- nation! As if reading her thoughts, the door opened and Peter fell to the ground, he looked up, rubbing his head and muttered something inaudible. When they got into class, Wy had to sit next to her brother, who was being even more annoying then normal, fuck, I hate him! peter then kicked Wy from under the table, Wy face palmed and thought if there is a god out there, no matter how fucking far away, please… kill me now. Wait no, actually kill him! why does he have to be so annoying! She thought as he continuously kicked her, this is going to be long year. She sighed. 

Professor McGonagall was explaining that they were to turn the rodent in front of them into a dodo, so, obviously, Wy turned around so she was faceing her brother and quickly did the spell. McGonagall came over and looked at Anastasia, ‘Miss Kirkland! What do you think you are doing, turning Mr Kirkland into a dodo bird, if I remember correctly, I said to turn the rodent in front of you into a dodo, not the boy next to you! Detention this afternoon!’  
‘But, Professor, if you don’t mind, I did turn the rodent in front of me into a dodo, just look at it!’  
‘How is he a rodent in front of you?’  
‘He’s annoying, like a rodent, and if I move around a bit, he’s in front of me!’  
‘Detention,’ McGonagall said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘Someone, please take Mr Kirkland to the hospital wing,’ McGonagall sighed, ‘Someone besides Miss Kirkland?’

Gilbert~   
‘OK everyone, this is your first flying lesson. I would like you to get a broom and stand in a line, shoulder to shoulder.’ Boomed Madam Hooch. The students did as they were told. ‘Hold the broom by your side! Now sit, one leg on each side, feet firmly planted on the ground, Mr Jones.’  
‘Sorry, Madam Hooch.’ Said America.

‘Humph, girls, sit with both legs on one side while holding the neck of the broom.’  
‘You mean sit side-saddle?!?’ said Natalya, infuriated. ‘Oh, and Ru-Ivan, you never replied when I asked you to become one with me!’  
Everyone non-country stared at her, as if she was insane (Well, she is insane, but the non-countries don’t know that).  
‘Well,’ said Madam Hooch, breaking the awkward silence. ‘Push off the ground, gently, so that you hover at about two feet above the ground.’ Everyone did so, but then Gilbert started to rise higher, and higher, and higher, until Matthias joined in and said, ‘Wanna race?’  
‘of course, ze awesome me shall now race ze totally unawesome jou.’  
the two then started racing, madam Hootch watched in horror (and awe) as the two skilfully dodged shoves and spells from the other. Prussia went over to Matthias and pressed the end of his broom onto Matthias’s hand, Matthias yelled in pain, he then spun his broom in a circle and accidentally hit Gilbert on the head with it. Gilbert fell down to the ground and the two got off with a week’s detention.

England~

Arthur was waiting outside of the History of Magic classroom, waiting for the teacher, Professor Binns, to let everyone enter the class room. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and a ghost told everyone to enter and take their seats. They did as they were told and Professor Binns started talking about the “Country of Sealand”. Sadly, Sealand happened to be sitting next to England and he said, ‘Take that, jerk England, I am a country!’ Professor Binns then started to explain how Sealand became a country as it was somehow linked to Britain becoming the country with the most magic in the world. 

from all the proof, England had no choice but to write in the list of countries the word Sealand, so, after class, England went straight to his dorm to get out an old book and write Sealand under “S” after trying to write Sealand a few times he realised that the ink had been slipping out of his quill, ‘Must be a sign from the gods that Sealand is not a country,’ England muttered.   
America then walked in and said, ‘What are you doing, iggy? Talking to you’re imaginary friends?’  
‘For your information, rainbow unicorn and flying mint bunny are real! Also I was not talking to them! I was trying to write Sealand in the book! But it seems the gods are against it!’  
‘O…kay,’  
‘And Alfred, don’t call me “Iggy” especially not hear!’  
‘Whatever, Arthur,’  
After America left the room, Arthur mutter, ‘Stupid, Alfred, no respect. 

Alfred~  
‘heh, Arthur won’t see this coming!’ America then went to the picture of a fruit bowl, he tickled the pear in the fruit bowl and the picture opened up to reveal a kitchen with elves running around, one elf came up to Alfred and said, ‘What would you like, sir?’ Alfred replied with, ‘Could you stick this into Arthur Kirkland’s food?’  
‘Of course, may i ask what it is?’  
‘Let’s just say, Arthur will be awake for a while,’ the elf looked at him questioningly before deciding it didn’t concern her. Alfred was about to leave, but quickly turned around and said, ‘Could I have some soda and hamburgers?’ the elves nodded before one came up to him and gave him the food, the elf bowed quickly before walking away. 

When Alfred was finished eating, he saw England playing with his imaginary friends, he then saw Luna walk past and he said, ‘Hey, Loon- Luna,’ he said, she walked over to him and said, ‘Yes, Alfred?’  
‘can you see that green bunny near Arthur?’  
‘Yes, it’s quite cute, actually,’  
‘Could you, get it for me?’  
‘Okay,’ after a few minutes, Luna came back with the bunny.  
‘Have you got the bunny?’  
‘Yes, it’s right here,’ she motioned to her right arm which was positioned as if she was holding a rodent.  
‘Could you put it in here?’ Alfred pointed to a small cage he was holding.  
‘Okay,’ she gently put flying mint bunny in the cage before saying, ‘if there’s nothing else you wanted, then I’ll get going,’  
After watching her retreat, Alfred walked to the Gryffindor Dormitory and put the cage in his trunk, making sure to lock his trunk with a spell.

he then wrote a letter and put it on England’s night stand, the note read:  
If you ever want to see Flying Mint Bunny again, then you must find him and save him, before it’s to late…

Gilbert~

Hungary stormed over to Gilbert, her hair a fluorescent pink and her robes sparkling with the words, “I LOVE RODERICH” on them. ‘What the fuck, Gilbert? Now everyone thinks I like that Austrian!’  
‘It’s not my fault zat jou are so obviously I love vith him!’  
‘You idiot!’ Hungary screamed, ‘Reverse the spell,’ she waited, tapping her foot impatiently while Gilbert made no move for his wand. ‘NOW!’ she said, when he made no move for his wand, she got out her frying pan and hit him on the head, ‘Ow, Zhat hurt, Elizaveta,’  
‘Well, reverse the spell!’  
‘No Vay!’  
‘Do you want me to hit you again?!’  
‘Okay, Okay, just put jour frying pan avay,’  
Gilbert got out his wand and did the reverse spell, after the spell had been reversed, Hungary made a mental note to learn the reverse spell, just encase he tried to do it again, she then hit him again with her frying pan, ‘Vhat vas zat for?’  
‘For changing to a tie die cloak!!’  
Gilbert sighed before changing the clothing to its original colour, Hungary once again hit Gilbert on the head, ‘Vat vas zat for?’  
‘Good measure,’ she said as she skipped off.

Arthur~  
England walked back to his dorm and saw a note on his night stand, he read over it, his eyes widening in shock, Who would… who would do this to flying mint bunny?... AMERICA! England then started going through all of the things in the dorm until the only place left to check was America’s trunk, why he didn’t check the most obvious place first and instead make a massive mess was beyond him. Ladonia will be annoyed, I broke the paint brush he was given by Kugel Mugel. He then tried to open the trunk but it wouldn’t budge. He then started to use his dark magic until the top of the trunk came off, inside, Arthur found a dog/cat carrier with flying mint bunny inside of it. England saved flying mint bunny and England told him to go back to his original land. 

Arthur then left the dorm and found America sitting with France, Russia and China, ‘ALFRED!’ England said as he stormed over to them.   
‘What!’ Alfred said innocently.  
‘You kidnapped flying mint bunny! And now,’ he said, summoning an aura of dark magic,’you must pay!’  
‘HELP ME HE’S GONE CRAZY!’ yelled America, trying to hide behind China.   
‘Don’t drag me into this, aru,’ said China trying and failing to get America off of him.   
everyone in the hall turned and looked at America as England pulled him from his hiding space and started shooting black magic at him, ‘YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP FLYING MINT BUNNY? DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE FUNNY?’  
‘Actually, I got Looney Lovegood to kidnap him because she can somehow see your imaginary friends,’  
‘WHAT!?!’ said England as he turned and glared at the girl from the grade above. just as Arthur was going to blast America with more black magic, Professor McGonagall walked past and pulled Arthur away by the ear disapprovingly, ‘What, made you think that summoning black magic would be a good idea, poor Mr Jones now has burn mark all over his face! Is there a reason why you through flames at Mr Jones?’  
‘HE KIDNAPPED FLYING MINT BUNNY!’  
‘Please, Mr Kirkland, do not raise your voice, now who is Flying Mint Bunny?’  
‘He is my pet bunny who can teleport between dimensions, he is mint green with white wings.’   
Alfred then appeared and said, ‘He’s his imaginary friend!’  
‘Mr Kirkland, is this true, is Flying Mint Bunny your imaginary friend?’  
‘Of coarse not!’   
‘He is his imaginary friend!’ said America, receiving a glare from England.   
‘Is not!’  
‘Is too!’  
‘Is not!’  
‘Is too!’ after about five minutes of this, Professor McGonagall had had enough, ‘Boys, it’s a simple question, is Flying Mint Bunny Arthur’s imaginary friend?’  
‘Yes!’ said Alfred at the same time that England said, ‘Of course not!’  
McGonagall sighed, pinchng the bridge of her nose, ‘IF, Flying Mint Bunny is an imaginary friend-’  
‘He is not,’ England muttered under his breath.  
‘Is there something you would like to say, Mr Kirkland?’ Arthur shook his head, ‘Well then i will continue, IF, Flying Mint Bunny is an imaginary friend, like Mr Jones has pointed out, is it possible that Mr Kirkland IMAGINED him being kidnapped?’ Alfred yelled out, ‘OF COURSE HE IMAGINED IT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO STEAL SOMETHING THAT BELONGED TO HIM!?!’  
‘Mr Jones, please, shut up for once, and let Mr Kirkland say something!’  
‘He did steal Flying Mint Bunny because i found him is it’s trunk!’  
‘You two are worse then a group of five year olds discovering that they are squibs!’ McGonagall muttered, she then continued louder, ‘So, Arthur, you went through Mr Jones's trunk?’  
‘Yes, but only to find out if he-’  
‘That’s quite enough, Mr Kirkland, detention, five am! as for you, Mr Jones’s, for stealing this, “Flying Mint Bunny” you will be serving detention with Mr Kirkland,’ when the two opened their mouths to say something McGonagall glared at them and pointed towards the door, ‘Out,’

Once outside, and out of earshot of McGonagall, Arthur glared at Alfred, ‘You idiot! Because of you we will now both be serving a detention!’  
‘Hey, you’re the one who went through my trunk and imagined that I stole flying mint bunny!’  
‘I did not imagine it!’  
‘Did too,’  
‘you’re so childish, Alfred!’  
‘Whatever,’ Alfred said, ‘This means war, though,’ Arthur looked at Alfred shocked, ‘Dude, calm down, I only mean a prank war! so get all the help you can!’ Alfred and Arthur then continued to walk in different directions.

Arthur walked over to the Nordic 5 and waited until they finished their conversation, which ended how every nordic conversation ended, Norway strangling Denmark, England tapped Norway on the shoulder, ‘Mm?’ he asked, let go of the danes tie and turning to England, ‘I was just wondering if i could ask you something,’  
‘Go ahead,’  
‘Well, Alfred stole Flying Mint Bunny and we have now declared a prank war, are you willing to help me use dark magic against the idiot,’  
‘Isn’t dark magic banned, Arthur?’  
‘Yes, but the worst that could happen would be us getting detention,’  
‘Is Ro- Vlad helping?’  
‘I was about to ask him before i came here, but he’s “busy”’  
Norway looked over to Romania, who was talking to Bulgaria, ‘He’s only talking-’  
‘it’s what he’s talking about, Lukas,’  
‘What’s he talking about?’  
‘He’s asking Bul-Milen something important,’  
‘O...kay,’  
‘So will you help me or not?’  
‘I guess i have nothing else to do, should i summon troll?’  
‘Yes, that would be a good idea,’   
They then walked over to Romania who was talking to Bulgaria, ‘So, will you?’ asked Romania awkwardly, holding his candle that seems to be stuck to his hand. ‘Hmm...’ Bulgaria thought.  
Norway looked at Arthur, ‘Should we be hearing this?’  
‘Probably not, but… oh well,’  
‘Come on, hurry up and answer!’ said Romania impatiently.  
‘Hmm...’ Romania glared at Bulgaria, ‘Fine, Fine, i’ll hurry up with my answer,’  
‘Well?’ asked Romania.  
‘Yes,’  
After a few minutes England said, ‘Vlad, could i speak to you?’  
‘What- how long have you been here for?’  
‘A while,’  
‘did you hear...’  
‘Part of it, but thats not what i want to talk to you about, i want you and your dark magics help in a prank war,’  
‘Can Bul-Milen help?’  
‘Hmm- sure i guess, if he wants to he can,’  
Bulgaria and Romania both nodded, ‘I’m in,’ they said in unision.

Voldemort~

the spirit of Voldemort was having a confrontation with a certain country. ‘So, why are you here?’  
‘I wanted to become a death eater!’  
‘What?’  
‘I want to be a death eater!’  
‘I know, I know, I heard you the first time… but, why?’  
‘Because, I need revenge,’  
‘Well, have you got a resume?’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Well, I can’t just let anyone be a death eater, they could be spy’s trying to send me to Askaban! So do you have a resume?’  
‘Umm… no,’  
‘Get out of my sight then, before I Avada Kedava you!’  
‘But...’  
‘Go away!’  
‘Just one other thing...’  
‘What is it?’  
‘What specifications do I need on my resume?’  
‘The usual, criminal record, where you’ve worked before, if you have any tatoos ect.’  
‘Oh, okay,’ the mystery country said, writing down a list. ‘Can i come back when I have made a resume?’  
‘Err… if you have to...’ the mystery country then left.

Alfred~

‘Hey, Ivan, dude, do you want to help me with a prank war?’ Alfred shook slightly as he spoke.  
‘Eduard, Raivis and Toris will help, da?’  
‘Yeah, sure dude,’  
Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia all felt horrible for whoever was going to be getting pranked.

America continued to go around the school, getting China, France, Canadia, Austria, South Italy, Spain, Hungary and Sealand to join his team. 

He then went to a specified place to meet with England, so they could see who was on the other team, ‘Good job, Arthur, you managed to get Vlad, Milen, Lukas, Matthias, Tino, Berwald, Emil, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert and Heracles on your team.’  
Arthur then looked over to Alfred and said, ‘I could say the same for you, Ivan, Edaurd, Raivis, Toris, Yao, Francis, Roderich, Lovino, Antonio, Elizaveta, Peter and… someone else.’  
‘I’m Matthew Williams,’ said Canada, glaring at England.

‘LET THE PRANK WAR… BEGIN!!!’ said the “referee” Scotland. 

Arthur~

England opened the door of the hall to get to his dorm so he could play a prank on America, although, sadly, as soon as he opened the door a bucket of water fell on his head, he heard America crack up laughing and when he turned around to glare at the younger nation, he got hit in the head with a frying pan, ‘OW! What the bloody hell was that for, Elizaveta, we’re meant to be pranking, not assaulting!’  
‘Oh, well,’  
England rolled his eyes before going to his dorm, he got all of americas clothes and used his magic to make all of his clothes a few sizes too small, he then got to Americas pants and cut along the seams, ‘That will show him to steal Flying Mint Bunny!’ 

As soon as Arthur had finished his prank on Alfred, Sealand came over to him with a cake, ‘Hey, jerk Arthur, want some cake?’ Arthur rolled his eyes and took the cake, it was vanilla by the looks of it, and it was covered in a thick layer of chocolate icing and sprinkles, Sealand then passes him a knife, England tried to cut into the “cake” but failed, after a while, he realised that Sealand had given him a sponge covered in icing and sprinkles. 

Lovino~

Lovino and Anotonio found a giant bag of cheese, Lovino picked it up, Mozzarella, ‘What are you doing with that, Lovi~?’  
‘One, it’s none of your fucking business, two, its Lovino, not Lovi, you tomato bastardo!’  
‘Aw, don’t be mean, Lovi~’ Lovino glared at Antonio, making the spaniard cringe, ‘I was going to say Lovino?’  
‘What ever tomato bastard,’  
Lovino then started walking around until he got to a painting of a bowl of fruit, his arm accidentally brushed up against the pair, which giggled, and the painting swung open and to reveal a kitchen, where elves were running around everywhere, Lovino noticed. an elf came up to Lovino and said, ‘I am Gerda is there something you would like?’ Lovino looked at the elf, it was a girl, Lovino the said, ‘Could you make this mozzarella look as much like pasta as possible?’  
‘Okay, Gerda will make cheese look like pasta,’  
after a few minutes, the elf came back and handed a bowl of cheese it to Lovino, it looked just like pasta, includeing a small amount of mince, but not enough to melt all the cheese, Lovino looked at it and realised, it not only looked like pasta, but it also had a strong smell of pasta. Lovino thanked gerda who bowed and walked away, Lovino and Anotonio both walked off putting the bowl of pasta on the floor in front of Italy, Italy saw the “Pasta” and picked it up, putting a handful in his mouth, ‘Come on Italy, hurry up,’  
‘Ve~ but Ludwig, there’s pasta,’  
‘Eat it quickly,’ Italy put another mouthful in his mouth before spitting it out, ‘What’s wrong now, Feliciano?’  
‘It’s not pasta, it’s mozzarella,’ Italy said, then he burst into tears , making Germany sigh in exasparation. Lovino and Antonio then walked off, not even bothering to watch what would happen next.

Alfred~

America went into the kitchens, ‘Hey, Gerda,’ the house elf came over to him, ‘Could you make a batch of cookies and put these ghost chilis in them? But make sure they’re chopped up really finely, so you can’t see them.’  
‘Ok.’ said Gerda, taking the hottest chilli in the world, ‘Anything else?’  
‘A ham burger, oh and can you put chocolate chips in the cookies?  
‘Gerda will put chocolate chips in the cookies,’  
After a while, Gerda returned with a batch of cookies and a hamburger. Alfred took the food and took a bite out of the ham burger. after taking a bite, he yelled in pain, ‘Gerda, did you put the chilli in the burger instead of in the cookies?’  
‘No, but Gerda cut the burger open with the same knife Gerda used to cut the chilli,’ America then drank a whole lot of milk and wrote a note once his mouth was only as painful as after eating a red chilli. the note he wrote read: do not eat, hot.

Alfred then put the cookies on a table as he watched Gilbert pick one up, saying something like, “Ze awesome me can handle anyzing!’ he then watched as Prussia ate the cookies and screamed from the spiciness.  
America then offered Gilbert some water, ‘Ja, ze awesome me vould like some vater!’  
Alfred then handed Prussia a tray with one upside down cup of water on it, sadly, Prussia didn’t realise it was upside down and picked up the cup, making water go everywhere.

Prussia~

after recovering, Prussia started going up to everyone he saw saying, ‘Jou know Elizaveta, she’s going out vith Draco,’  
Prussia walked past Elizaveta talking to Pansy Parkinson, ‘How did my Draco agree to go out with you?’ said Pansy, glaring at Elizaveta, ‘What do you mean, i dont even know who draco is!’  
‘yeah, right,’  
‘I don’t!’  
‘Whatever, anyway, stay away from my Draco! he shouldn’t date anyone less the a pureblood!’  
‘Right, i’m just going to go, as i have to hit a certain German on the head with a frying pan,’ Hungary said walking away only to be stopped by a hand on her arm, ‘Where do you think your going?’   
Pansy started shooting spells at Hungary. 

Elizaveta~

 

5 minutes earlier…  
Elizaveta had found out that Gilbert had started a rumour about her dating Draco Malfoy. When Pansy Parkinson came up to Eliza and started to say,   
‘Are you really dating my Draco, you mudblood?’ Eliza pulled her aside and explained. ‘Me and my friends are having a prank war. Gilbert was dared, i guess to spread a rumour about me.’ They heard Gilbert walking up the corridor. ‘Look,’ said Elizaveta.’I’ll pay you 10 galleons to make it look like you’re yelling at me for dating Draco. Then I can tell him it was all a ruse and no one ever believed him in the first place. That way I can have my revenge.’  
Pansy tried to make herself look thoughtful, as if considering the situation. In reality, she would do anything for money, to make herself look richer. Gilbert was almost there.  
‘OK.’ she said, and so they began their “argument”.

present time...

Elizaveta saw that Prussia had left and said, ‘Pansy, he’s gone, you can stop now,’  
‘oh, okay. Just one quick question,’  
‘yes?  
‘You’re not going out with Draco are you?’  
‘No of course not! Gilbert made it up, and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 galleons, thanks for the help, Pansy,’   
‘Anytime, Eliza,’ 

After a while of running around the castle looking for Gilbert she found him talking to Romania and Bulgaria. Elizaveta waited while Gilbert walked over to her, ‘About ze rumour, i spread it,’  
‘No fucking shit, Gilbert,’ she hit him on the head with her frying pan, ‘It’s not as if anyone actually believed you,’  
‘But Pansy-’  
‘I payed her to,’  
‘Vhy?’  
‘Because…’  
‘You don’t even know vhy jou got her to shoot hex’s at jou?’  
‘She wasn’t meant to shoot spells at me, just argue, and it was so you would think that you persuaded everyone when i reality no one believed you,’  
‘Vhatever, i’m sure she did believe ze awesome me to start vith!’  
‘Not really, no,’  
‘Hmph,’ Gilbert said walking off in disappointment. 

The bell rang and everyone had to put a halt to the prank war, they decided that the prank war would only last the break but both teams would get a chance to do a final prank on the whole school, Elizaveta had been thinking that her group should put glad wrap on the door of the great hall so no one could leave and then have a massive fireworks show with Austria play either piano or Violin in the background.

Elizaveta then made her way to Defense against the dark arts, with Slytherin. the teacher would be Professor Lupin.  
‘OK students.’ said professor Lupin ‘welcome to your first defence against the dark arts lesson. Today we will be looking at defensive spells, or, in particular, expelliarmus, if used correctly, expelliarmus will-’ Lupin stopped talking after seeing someone put up their hand, ‘Yes, miss Hedervary?’  
‘This spell makes the opponents wand escape their hand, doesn’t it, and it even makes the wand come towards you, if performed well enough,’  
‘Yes, that is correct,’  
‘If you you open your books to the first page would, Mr… Vargas, please read the first paragraph?’  
‘It is not known presicley who created the disarming charm, also known as Expelliarmus, some historians even believe it was merlin himself, historian bastards-’  
‘What was that, Mr Vargas?’  
‘I said historians believe that merlin created the disarming spell,’  
‘After you said that!’  
‘Historian bastards,’  
‘Please, Mr Vargas, will you refrain from swearing in my classroom?’  
‘Whatever,’  
‘I’m serious, mr Vargas, if you continue to swear i will have no choice but to give you a detention,’  
‘Can i just continue now?’ Professor Lupin made a hand movement to signal him to go on. ‘Other bast-’ Lupin looked at South Italy disapprovingly, ‘Other people say it’s first widespread appearance was in the 11th century in madagascar. even if there is the slightest percentage that this is true, the fact remains that it wasn’t very popular, and is still only really used in duels, or according to rumours i heard, when Harry Potter is arguing with someone.’  
‘Mr Vargas, please do not spread rumours,’ Professor Lupin then continued, ‘Also, would Miss… Braginski please take over,’  
Belarus stopped asked Russia to marry her while she started to read: ‘The dissarming charm, aka expelliarmus, always appears as a red beam, making it distinguishable before the effects, or in other words, you could easily jump out of the way before it hit you,’  
‘Miss Braginski, please do not add your comments as they could be false,’  
‘Depending on how strong the spell is corresponds with the intensity of the beam of light, eg. if i was holding ivan after he agreed to marry me and the intensity of the light was a bright scarlet, brother would probably be taken from my grip, where as if i was holding brother ivan after he agreed to marry me and the intensity of the light was nearly white, he would stay in my grip,’ professor Lupin then said, ‘I’ll stop you there… would Mr Kohler please continue?’  
Matthias stood up and yelled: ‘THE INCANTATION FOR THE DISARMING SPELL IS SIMPLY EXPELLIARMUS, THE SPELL MAKES WHATEVER SOMEONE IS HOLDING FALL OUT OF THERE HAND, AND, IF IT IS STRONG ENOUGH, THE INCANTATION WILL MAKE WHATEVER SOMEONE IS HOLDING COME TO YOUR HAND, perfect way to steal candy from a baby, if you ever wanted to try stealing from a 1 year old,’ Norway face palmed as Denmark sat back down, ‘What did you think, Lukas?’  
‘No comment,’  
‘C’mon, Norge,’  
‘i think you’re a idiot, wait no, i know you’re a fucking idiot,’  
‘Mr Steilson, please do not insult people, i will be giving you a detention.’ Lukas sighed, he was used to getting into trouble for telling off Matthias, ‘Last person, before we try to practice this spell, Mr Jones,’  
‘The origon of this spells name come from the english word “Expel” meaning “Expel”, incase you didn’t know already, the Latin word “Arma” meaning “weapon” or “the weapon”,’  
‘Thank you, Mr Jones, for not being a complete idiot like everyone else while reading,’  
‘You are ever so welcome, professor,’  
Professor Lupin then taught everyone how to say the incantation and the wand movement, the first person to get it was Lukas, leading professor Lupin to let him off the hook for swearing. the bell then went, signalling the end of class.


End file.
